En 1788, on ne se lavait pas encore les mains
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Kardia est malade, et pour une fois, ce n'est pas la faute de son cœur. Petit OS pour un Secret Santa !


_Hewooo et Joyeux Noël ! Voici ma participation (très modeste) à un Secret Santa ! Juju, puisque c'est à toi qu'il est destiné, j'espère qu'il va te plaire et que les personnages ne vont pas te paraître un peu OOC. Bisous tout pleins partout !_

* * *

-Faire une poussée de fièvre le soir de Noël, c'est quand même pas de chance.

En toute réponse, Kardia poussa un faible grognement, le visage dissimulé par un linge trempé.  
C'était un début de soirée. La nuit avait déjà envahi les lieux. Il n'y avait qu'une bougie sur la table à côté du lit ; et un chandelier sur le meuble à côté duquel Dégel était assis pour lire. Ce dernier fit la moue, et s'approcha du lit pour poser une main sur son cœur.

-Il semblerait que ça soit bel et bien une grippe, et pas ton cœur, pour une fois.

-Pour ce que ça change...

Grommela le Scorpion en soulevant d'un doigt le linge pour regarder Dégel. Son œil brillait légèrement, et son insolence habituelle avait perdu un peu de superbe ; comme un enfant trop mal en point pour faire un caprice.

-Ça change que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour guérir, car c'est de chaleur et non de froid dont tu as besoin.

Quand même, tomber malade au Sanctuaire... Kardia avait tendance à se promener assez peu vêtu, c'était vrai. Dégel remonta les lunettes sur son nez, l'air blasé. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Comme pour attirer son attention, le grec soupira bruyamment.

-Ouais, ben j'crois que je préfère encore quand c'est mon cœur...

Dégel roula des yeux.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne risque pas de mourir de la grippe.

Pas avec sa constitution, du moins. Ailleurs, les épidémies de grippe faisaient des ravages, mais on n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un chevalier d'Athéna succombant au virus.  
A vrai dire, Dégel s'inquiétait plus de la possibilité qu'une crise se déclenche alors qu'il était déjà malade. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais à Kardia, mais c'était la principale raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de rester veiller sur lui le temps que ça se calme.  
Un silence suivit une vague protestation de la part de Kardia ; entrecoupé du bruit des pages que Dégel tournait.  
De temps à autres, il jetait un coup d'œil au jeune homme pour vérifier que tout allait bien. La fatigue semblait l'avoir remporté sur l'impatience ; à vrai dire, il avait passé ces derniers jours à refuser de s'allonger, et quand il avait fini par le faire, à bouger dans tous les sens, se lever, se recoucher, faire les cents pas, bondir comme s'il allait mieux, s'écrouler quand il réalisait que ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Kardia était un flot continu d'énergie à lui tout seul ; et Dégel s'était surpris à ressentir du respect envers la maladie qui le frappait pour avoir réussi à le calmer.

-... Dégel...

Kardia n'était pas tourné vers lui, et n'avait pas remarqué que Dégel le regardait déjà.

-Hm ?

-... J'ai froid.

Il se retourna vers lui, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son nez. Même sous l'emprise de la fièvre, il avait un regard captivant ; qui disait immédiatement ce dont il avait envie. Dégel soupira par le nez.

-On a pas d'autre couvertures.

-Je sais.

-... Ni de quoi allumer un feu.

-Je sais.

-...

-...

Kardia plissa les yeux. Dégel roula les siens, puis posa son livre avant de se lever.

-C'est bon, j'arrive.

Il s'approcha du lit. Kardia se maîtrisait ; mais de près, on voyait bien le tremblement de ses doigts. Le cœur du français se fendit un peu à cette vision. Kardia sembla capter son changement d'expression, car il esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Ben alors ? Je croyais que je risquais pas d'en mourir.

Dégel s'assit au bord du lit, et retira ses chaussures, puis son haut.

-Tais toi donc.

Il souleva la couverture, et s'allongea avec Kardia en dessous. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'approcher pour se coller à lui. Dégel en profita pour prendre sa température. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, il était encore brûlant. Doucement, il défit les boutons de sa chemise, humide de sueur ; non sans sentir le puissant regard de Kardia sur son visage. Ses gestes avaient tant valeur d'habitude que le grec ne prit même pas la peine de se moquer, ou de faire une blague salace. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise en roulant des épaules, puis enroula ses bras autours de la taille du Verseau. Ce dernier ferma les yeux en sentant ses doigts glisser sur sa peau un peu rêche. Les lèvres de Kardia effleurèrent son épaule quand sa tête s'y posa tranquillement. Chaque geste était devenu habituel, oui, et Dégel connaissait bien les mains de Kardia, comme ses lèvres, et la forme de ses muscles ; il s'était habitué aussi à cette odeur de sueur qu'il traînait souvent avec ses crises. Pourtant, intérieurement encore l'érotisme du souffle du Scorpion faisait frémir son âme de mille murmures séducteurs. Dégel passa ses bras dans son dos, et ses doigts longs coururent sur sa peau comme les libellules bondissent sur l'eau ; jusqu'à se perdre dans la jungle de sa chevelure.  
Silence.

-... C'est mieux.

Commenta Kardia, tandis que leurs températures corporelles s'adaptaient l'une à l'autre. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

-...

Dégel ne réagit pas ; Kardia s'arrêta alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

-... Tu n'en as pas envie... ?

-Tu devrais dormir.

Soupira le français en se tournant vers lui. Son regard rencontra celui du grec, brûlant.

-... Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Répéta t-il, en remontant sa main sur son épaule. Dégel fit la moue, laissant échapper un soupir appréciatif.

-Kardia, tu as de la fièvre. Tu n'es pas en état.

-Tu as dit que j'avais besoin de chaleur, non ?

Doucement, il se glissa sur Dégel, posant ses mains sur son torse pour le surplomber, avec son air de prédateur habituel. Peu impressionné, et surtout habitué ; le Verseau le regarda tenir la position un moment, avant de vaciller et de se laisser retomber sur lui avec un grognement plaintif.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne...

-Tu vois, je te l'avais d- Aïe !

Dégel baissa un regard outré vers Kardia.

-Est-ce que tu viens de me mordre le téton ?

Pris sur le fait, le Scorpion releva la tête, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

-Fais pas genre, t'adore ça.

Dégel leva les yeux au ciel, gardant le silence. Kardia renchérit en murmurant dans son cou.

-Tu bandes.

-Non.

-Ah si.

-C'est la fièvre qui te fait imaginer des choses.

-Et ça, je l'imagine aussi ?

Avec sa subtilité habituelle, la main de Kardia vint flatter l'objet du crime ; et son possesseur poussa un gémissement.

-K- ! Kardia, tu es...

-Incorrigible... Oui, je sais...

Son nez vint se fourrer contre sa joue, et ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille ; pour en mordre doucement le lobe. Dégel passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ; puis en posa une sur son épaule pour forcer le Scorpion à se mettre sur le dos ; tandis qu'il se mettait au dessus de lui. La couverture glissa sur son dos blanc.  
Kardia était là, en dessous de lui ; les muscles de son torse étaient bombés, tannés par le soleil, et des gouttes de sueur y coulaient comme des soupirs extasiés. Ses joues étaient écarlates ; ses yeux luisaient, le linge avait glissé de son front, et y avait laissé des fines coulées d'eau qui venaient échouer dans ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
Les yeux de Dégel se plissèrent légèrement, et son regard se teinta d'une envie élégante. Kardia, le souffle chaud, et le corps trop embrumé par la fièvre pour protester, lui fit un sourire peu radieux.

-Moi, ça me donnerait pas envie... Tu as des fantasmes étranges, Dégel...

-C'est toi qui réclame.

-Tu réagis pas comme ça quand t'as pas envie.

Dégel se baissa pour l'embrasser, le faire taire un instant, puis posa son front sur le sien, son regard directement dans le sien.

-En effet.

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau pour l'empêcher de répondre. Kardia comprit le message, et approfondit le baiser en faisant glisser ses ongles le long de la peau du français, lentement ; les gestes assurés de Dégel prirent bientôt le dessus, et il se laissa faire, trop faible pour faire autre chose que de murmurer des encouragements et soupirer des caresses. Dégel fit couler des ruisseaux de chaleur à partir de la source qu'étaient ses doigts ; le caressa et l'embrassa, sans fougue et avec manière, puis se redressa, assis sur lui ; pour le surplomber. Sa tête s'enfonça dans les ombres de la pièce, tandis que la bougie posée sur la table basse à côté du lit faisait danser des reflets sur ses doigts, alors qu'ils défaisaient les liens de son pantalon. Ses yeux calmes brillaient ; et une fois ses hanches nues, il retira ses lunettes.

-... Joyeux noël, Kardia.

* * *

-C'est quand même fou, que tu tombe malade juste après moi...

-...

-Genre vachement bizarre...

-Non, c'est juste contagieux.

-... Moi jtrouve ça bizarre... T'as pas attrapé froid, mais tu tombe quand même malade parce qu'on a un peu secoué le lit ?

-C'est comme ça, Kardia...

-Si ça se trouve, la maladie, c'est comme des petits machins qui volent et qui sortent de mon corps pour aller dans le tien !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

-Mais si, comme des poux !

-...

Dégel se tourna de l'autre côté du lit.  
Assis dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Kardia mordit dans sa pomme d'un air pensif.  
Des petits trucs invisibles qui se dispersent dans l'air et se transmettent aux personnes proches... Il devait bien tenir quelque chose, non ?


End file.
